Remember?
by Englanded
Summary: Germany is having memories he hasn't before, things he can't explain and Italy has noticed! They're both swaying towards the past of a certain blonde child caught in a bloody war with a mix of young love moments. Germany attemping to cope with the onslaught of memories and Italy dropping hints like its the blits, read to see how things pan out between the two nations


A blood red sun set over the hot and body ridden horizon of the battle field, red cloaks torn into shreds scattered  
like petals across the endless stilled bodies, shields reflecting beams of sunlight across the view like a sea of  
ominous crimson light, spears and arrows protruding from the tough dry ground around a small blond boy. The body lay  
on its back with a tattered dusty cloak on his shoulders, the young sleeping face covered in grazes and spattered  
with blood that made his once light blonde mess of hair turn a dirty reddish brown as it hung over his eyes.

As the body ridden plane stay eerily quiet the small body began to stir, small coughs and whimpers coming from the  
young boys mouth before dazed blue eyes slowly open to stare up at the oppressive red sky stare back into them. Once  
up on his shaky sore feet, the blonde stare across at the endless massacre of Roman warrior's, stumbling back with  
shocked wide blue eyes, his heart pounding deafeningly loud in his ears as he cover them shaking his head with  
tightly closed eyes.

Suddenly, Germany rose from his bed his eyes tearing wide open revealing their piercing blue colour as he stare at  
the wall opposite, pnting and shaking as he sweat seeming to have been panicking. After what seemed like forever  
staring at the grey shape of the wall opposite his bed, he slowly glanced over to his left where he saw the all too  
familiar and dumb sleeping face of his ally Italy beside him. The German relax his shoulders finally daring to take  
a breath, one large trembling hand coming up to comb back his mess of blonde hair as a small sigh escaped his lips.

Once Germany had treated himself to a very long cool shower and a change of well pressed clothes consisting of the  
usual militaristic WW2 outfit, his jacket slung over the back of his chair as he sat down at the large wooden  
breakfast table with a ice cool beer already working through a pile of documents mailed over by his boss. These  
dreams had been happening for a good few months now and were becoming the norm, they scared him less and less each  
time although the very first time he almost blew his own house up in the panick. Well at least Germany had thought  
they were dreams to begin with but they soon started coming to him during the day, visions of Medeival Italian  
streets, a cute girl with an uncanny resemblence to his over dependant ally and the bloodies battle fields littered  
with bodies of Roman soldiers.

The unsettled blonde sigh marking and scribbling with ink on the various documents as back in his bedroom the aforementioned Italian was waking up, slowly rolling bit by bit until he reach the edge and plopped out onto the floor along with the covers. He let out a small "Ve~" as his innocent brown eyes peel themselves open to see the german sun filtering through the thin curtains; Italy smile leaping up discarding the bed sheets and running down the hallway to the kitchen where he found Germany.  
"Germany! Good morning!" he call out in his usualy happy go luckly tone waltzing right past the Germany weaing nothing but an open white shirt, yes nothing but that.  
"Yah, Good Morning Italy..." he mutter with a small wave of his pen free hand then remain still as if frozen for a short while, he rose quietly from his chair dropping the pen and trudging up behind Italy who was in the kitchen bent down to fish through the lower cupboards for breakfast. Within a few seconds Germany grab Italy from behind, one arm around the nations neck and the other holding the front of his shirt cloes around him.  
"Italia! I have told you countless times to at LEAST put underware on before you leave zhe bedroom!" the german scold the now shaken and very appologetic Italian who couldn;t help mouthing off a little bit, as innocent as it was.  
"Uw-waaah! I'm sorry Germany I forgot! I-it's just that I feel so comfortable at Germany's place that I feel like I could run around you naked all the time!" he cry out making the German blush a light pink in the cheeks before releasing him, a small forgiving sigh passing his lips.  
"Zhat's just...vhatever, go and get dressed you idiot" he mutter shooing the Italian as he felt his heart pounding a bit faster than normal. This was another thing that had been troubling him, every time Italy was naked or did something a bit...perverted (weather it was deliberate or not), it triggered even more memories and this time was no different; the image of a small feminine Italian bent over a large storage box sprung to mind although it didn't make any sence to him.

Italy hurry off to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear just like his much respected captain had ordered, his worried smile sticking even now as he pick up his clothes from the floor dusting off his blue military jacket first. As much of an air head as he was it wasn't like Italy could not have noticed; every other night Germany would bolt up in bed with a terrible panicked expression spread across his usually stern confident face. Seeing Germany so riled up and out of sorts made Italy anxious so a fe days before he had confided in his old friend Hungary like he would usually do when he had a problem. The conversation they had seemed to make sence to the hungarian although Italy hadn't initially been sure why until she mentioned Holy Rome, telling him that may be the reason; it took a good few hours for her and then with the addition of Austria, to explian their connection and soon came the idea to try and help coax out Germany's old memories.

GERxITA-GERxITA-GERxITA(R18) - By Englanded - Chapter 1 Complete

Well i'm struggling a little to write since I must have been about thirteen or so when I last wrote a proper story of this magnitude. It's going fairly well considdering but I hope you like it so far! I think I will end the first chapter here and as for chapter 2 well, you will get to see the beggining of Hungary and Italy's plans for Germany :3 I'll think up some fun scenes for you guys to read so please wait patiently~

I may start the second chapter about wednesday and update on the week-end with some more if I don't finish it so check back then~!

Love Englanded 3


End file.
